I Told You So
by Jerichohawlic
Summary: I told you so!" It all started with a phone call to her ex-boyfriend, Randy Orton. Now, to escape from her abusive boyfriend, Adam Copeland, Katy Harrison goes to stay with the Showstopper himself. Shawn Michaels x Katy Harrison x the Undertaker


**I Told You So  
by Jerichohawlic  
a Katy Harrison x Shawn Michaels x Undertaker x Edge fan fiction  
Summary:  
**_**Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you  
and suppose I said I wanna come back home  
and suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
and I'm tired of spending all my time alone.  
**_**It all started with a harsh phone call to her ex, Randy Orton. To get away from her abusive boyfriend, Adam Copeland, Katy goes to stay in San Antonio, Texas with the Showstopper himself. [Undertaker x OC x Shawn Michaels]**

**[Katy's POV]  
**

_Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I loved you  
and suppose I said I wanna come back home.  
And suppose I cried and said I think I've finally learned my lesson  
and I'm tired of spending all my time alone._

I dialed the ten numbers that had haunted me the past year and a half. I was supposed to do this the night I had landed in Memphis but I didn't. I had run away from the only man that truly loved me and in turn, I had spit in the face of commitment and made a run from monogamy and safety.

I couldn't look back and bring myself to call him that next morning from that dark and dirty motel room. I wish I would have, I could've spent my day flying back to St. Louis and by that evening, I could've been in his loving arms. I hadn't talked to him in one year.

As I heard the tone, I felt my fingers shake around the receiver of the pay phone. It was pouring rain outside as I rested my head on the icy glass. Each ring brought me closer to the voice that I loved.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello?"

Relief flooded through my body as I heard him speaking into the phone. There was a faint sizzling in the background and I assumed he was cooking. He rarely cooked when I was with him, probably because I did all the cooking for him. He had evolved.

"It's me."

There was silence.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" he questioned, a bit of anger in his tone.

"No, no," I rushed to say. "It's me, Katy. I'm in Memphis again," I said with a small frown on my lips. He wasn't supposed to be angry with me. He knew when he kissed me goodbye and I walked through the gates of the airport that there was a chance that I wouldn't return. I think he hoped that I would return, after all, he had asked me to marry him the day before.

I wore the diamond ring now as I sat there, waiting for him to speak again.

"Randy," I threw in.

"Look," he said harshly. "You leave me a year ago and you expect me to open my arms up to you?" he asked. I could just picture him at the stove, cooking something while yelling at me on the phone. Just like old times, I figured. I smiled at the thought of us. When he'd call me from the road, he'd give me stories of how his night went and I would say something about how we needed to get back in the same place.

"Just don't say what you told me," I begged him.

"What?" he asked, "I told you so?"

I began to cry. "Randy!"

"I told you so, I told you so!" he sang into the receiver. "I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in!"

"Please, Randy, stop it!"

"I told you so!" he shouted. "But you had to go… and you know what? Now I've found somebody new and you will _never_ break my heart in two again!"

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Randy!" I cried out, hitting the glass box.

"You ran off with _him_, Katy! I know you wanted to hurt me! You could've gone with whoever you wanted… but to go off with HIM, I swear to God, Katy!"

"I… I was scared! I didn't wanna get married," I told him.

"Then you should not have said, 'I'll marry you!'."

"Randy, I am so sorry," I said, a whine in my tone. "I am so, so sorry."

"Katy, I've heard enough…" he said simply.

"Please!" I cried.

"Baby, who are you talking to? You're letting the burgers burn…" a female voice said in the background.

"Kelly, give me a minute, alright?"

I felt my heart break in two.

"Kelly Kelly." I said in a demanding tone.

"You left me," Randy reminded me.

"I… I can't believe you went to Kelly!"

"I can't believe you went to Adam!"

I frowned. I had gone to Adam "Edge" Copeland when I refused to go back to Randy. He didn't force me to go back to Randy and I stayed with him for the duration of his injury a few months back. The way Adam made me feel compared to how Randy made me feel was horrible, but I couldn't bring myself to go back to Randy.

"I've moved on, Katy," Randy said in a hushed tone. "I'm sorry but I did, I told you so… and I'm sorry, but I can't let you come back to me. I'm getting married to Kelly."

I frowned and hit my head against the glass. I expected it but didn't push it.

"Congratulations," I said through a watery smile. "Don't take her to any airports," I said in a small teasing tone.

"I won't. I learned from that mistake a long time ago. Good luck, Katy."

With that, he hung up and I fell into a pile of the phone booth.

That was when he found me.

"Katy, c'mon, baby. Get up," he said to me.

It was my best friend, Ted DiBiase Jr.

He had told me to call Randy. I blamed him.

"Why did you do that to me?" I demanded when I got in the passenger's side of his Escalade.

"So you could move on like he has," Ted told me quickly.

"I… "I broke down and I felt a pair of hands on my shoulders from behind. It was Cody.

"It's alright, sugar. You're gonna be okay," he said softly.

"I am sorry, Katy." Ted said as we drove off.

"But, this is for the best," Cody chimed in.

"We'll take you to Adam," Ted told me.

I frowned and moved so I stared out of the window. Randy was my life a year ago, I would've done anything for him.

"Please, just, don't take me to Adam. Take me anywhere, but to Adam." I begged.

"I'll take you to the airport, you have to find someone though…" Ted offered.

"Deal."


End file.
